


secrets?

by creamyjihoon



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Jealousy, Kissing, M/M, Maybe angst, Neck Kissing, No Smut, Underage - Freeform, jealous jihoon, just innocent love, just wait for that good angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 11:45:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12131772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creamyjihoon/pseuds/creamyjihoon
Summary: Park Woojin and Park Jihoon really love each other but have a hard time asking each other out and figuring out how they feel for each other





	secrets?

Death and life are in the power of the tongue; those who love it shall eat its fruit.

Jihoon knows that what he is feeling wasn’t right. It just, wasn’t. It was like he was roaming around the garden of Eden, his feelings was the serpent, and acting on them was like eating from the forbidden tree.  
Which is bound to happen.  
Jihoon scoffed, he knew he would never act on something as crazy and odd as this, having feelings for another boy was just not normal. He swore to himself he would never show what he was feeling for him.  
Except there was one teensy tiny issue.. Everyone already knew about Jihoon’s little crush except for the oblivious boy who Jihoon was so pathetically infatuated with, Woojin.  
Infact all the members (except Woojin and Jihoon) had already created a group chat for the two, sending messages back and forth about how stupidly obvious Jihoon’s crush was. It wasn’t until about a month of the groupchat existing that Jihoon found out about it, when Daniel accidentally added Jihoon in it and laughed about- that fucker- Jihoon thought to himself. Scrolling through hundreds of messages Jihoon felt his face getting redder and redder with every word he read.  
The other members quickly sent more messages, calling Daniel a big fucking idiot and saying now they had to make a whole ‘nother group chat without Jihoon in it. Jihoon felt smoke burst from his ears, fuming he screamed “you are NOT making another gro-!” but stopped mid-sentence realizing his surroundings, he was in a big van with 5 of the other members and his manager inside. Which included Woojin who still didn’t know about the groupchat. Jihoon flushed with embarrassment and profusely texted in the groupchat saying that they would NEVER speak of this.

Seongwoo: Jihoon we didn’t know for sure that you had an actual crush on him until you confirmed it just now HAHA.

Jihoon stuffed his phone in his pocket before he heard it chime again

Daehwi: Hey now we gotta make sure that Jihoon confesses

Jinyoung: or we could use the fact that we know his secret against him and make him do all of the chores 

Jaehwan: smart thinking, young one

Minhyun: shut up you Jaehwan you actual fucking gremlin, clean up after yourself

Jaehwan: wow hyung, that hurt right where my heart USED to be  
Jaehwan: EEESKKKEEEET

Guanlin: whats eskeet mean? :l don’t knowing korean goodly yet

Sungwoon: guanlin it’s not even a real word idk wtf he means 

Guanlin: oh ;p

 

Jihoon felt like if he kept reading what they were saying he would actually start to lose brain cells so he powered off his phone, feeling slightly upset and embarrassed. He closed his eyes, too tired to deal with this after a long day of schedules and fell asleep. With a smile on his lips he dreamt about being able to freely hold Woojin’s hand in a way more special than being just a friend. 

 

+

As the car slowly pulled in front of the dorm, Woojin noticed that Jihoon was asleep. All the other members started piling out but Woojin moved to the back of the car, nudging Jihoon on the shoulder. 

“Jihoon, wake up we’re home.”

Jihoon whined, and Woojin could feel his heart skip a beat. That was the cutest sound he has ever made. Woojin blushed and gently poked Jihoon on the cheek.

“We’re home Jihoon.” 

Jihoon’s eyes fluttered open, he was out of it for a few seconds but his eyes widened when he saw how close Woojin’s face was to his. They both blushed, and Woojin first started getting out of the car, Jihoon close behind him. 

Walking into their shared dorm room, Jihoon could barely stand anymore and collapsed onto Woojin’s bed since it was the closest bed he was near. Jihoon was still awake, but it’s just that his body was so exhausted from being awake since 5a.m and dancing, singing, and talking all day long. The other members usually stay in the living room until real late playing video games, or talking about random things but woojin always came in the room to sleep as soon as possible.

Woojin walked inside the room and he saw that Jihoon was in his bed, so he walked towards Jihoon’s bed, not wanting to make Jihoon uncomfortable.

“Woojin, where are you going?” Jihoon softly asked.

“Oh, I didn’t want to make you feel weird by us sleeping in the same bed together so-”

“Come here.” Jihoon whispered, too tired to even speak properly. 

Woojin complied without speaking, he slipped underneath the covers and could feel the warmth of Jihoon’s body radiate against his skin. He liked this feeling. 

It feels like they’ve done this a million times before, every couple minutes or so Jihoon would purposely scooch closer to Woojin. And Woojin would slowly build up more courage to wrap his arm around Jihoon’s waist and pull him closer. 

It has been at least 45 minutes, the other members have piled into their rooms, so now Jihoon and Woojin weren’t all by themselves anymore. But that didn’t stop Woojin from finally placing his hand on Jihoon’s side, where his shirt was slightly rolled up and his soft skin was exposed. 

When Jihoon felt Woojin’s cold hand on his waist, he shivered and his breathing hitched.  
He could feel goosebumps erupt on his skin when Woojin’s thumb started rubbing circles into his milky skin. 

For ten minutes Woojin did this, Jihoon was glad he was facing the opposite direction of Woojin. Because if he saw his face he would be embarrassed so bad, Woojin would probably think that he was a freak if he knew that he liked this. That it excited him, made his heartbeat quicken, make his palms sweat.

Woojin’s hand started to move, his fingers tickling Jihoon’s lower stomach and then going back up to his side. Woojin couldn’t help it at this point, he wanted to feel all of Jihoon. His hand slid up Jihoon’s shirt, feeling his chest.

Jihoon’s face was red, he wondered if Woojin knew he was awake. Jihoon began to breathe in shaky breaths, he really liked the way Woojin’s hands felt on his bare skin.  
It was like he was going crazy, like he didn’t know why Woojin was doing this. Or why Jihoon was starting to not feel so guilty anymore.  
Jihoon found the feeling comforting, he didn’t let himself worry about it any longer and feel asleep.

 

+

When Jihoon woke up he was tangled in Woojin’s arms, he smiled but knew he had to get up to go and brush his teeth. He slowly slipped out of bed and tiptoed out of the room and into the bathroom, looking at himself in the mirror.

Jihoon stared at himself, he knew that other people thought he was attractive obviously but he didn’t see it at all. sometimes after getting his makeup done and wearing fancy clothes he feels confident, but that was rare.

he walked back to his room after finishing brushing his teeth and spitting out the minty flavor from his mouth.

“so what were you and woojin doing sleeping in the same bed? hmMMMMmM?” seongwoo asked, 

“you know hyung, it’s funny how annoying you are even this early in the morning!” jihoon snarled at him. but then gave a sweet smile only to piss him off more.

“Jihoon if you keep having this attitude i just might have to tell woojin that-“

woojin sits up in his bed, his hair pointing up every which way

“tell woojin what?” woojins voice was still laced with sleepiness. and Jihoon swooned over how deep and raspy it was.

“oh nothing sweetie, hurry and get up. we have a busy day today” seongwoo says while patting Jihoon on the shoulder then walking out of the room. leaving Jihoon and Woojin all be themselves.

“so…” Jihoon begins to speak 

“why were you um.. touching..? touching me last night?” jihoon whispered awkwardly while glancing over at woojin, now standing up and stretching. his shirt was rising up and a little bit of his tanned skin was showing, jihoon felt as if he was about to die.

“oh you were awake during that” Woojin bit his lip, and jihoon couldnt read his face to figure out why emotion he was showing.

 

woojin was blushing, he probably didn’t know what to say because he was embarrassed and Jihoon felt bad that he put him in that situation.

“well, you don’t have to stop doing that i mean.. it helped me sleep better and your hands are really soft so.” Jihoon said, then quickly walking out the door.

he shoved his hands in his face, what type of idiot says ‘you’re hands are really soft’

“idiot” he mutters out loud


End file.
